Poor Haji
by akira-ne
Summary: Haji enjoys washing the dishes, and Saya enjoys Haji...  Just a little sort of fluff piece, nothing serious


"Come on, Haji, stay awhile," Saya coaxed.

Haji's cool grey eyes regarded her, then glanced away.

"If you wish it," he murmured.

Saya sighed in frustration.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. It's just that you're alone all the time, when you aren't helping me fight. What do you do all alone? Just play your cello in the park?"

Saya could feel that Haji was becoming uncomfortable; she could see it as well, in the slightest sing of tension in his hand holding onto the shoulder-strap of his cello case, and in the barely perceptible hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"I watch over you, Saya. It is all I have ever done."

Saya's frustration softened and she cupped his cheek, smiling at him.

"I want you to live a little, that's all. Do something for yourself for once, instead of constantly worrying about me or protecting me."

Haji was silent in response, but the small tension had left his hand at her touch. It

always made it better, when Saya would touch him.

"You're still here Haji! Great, I could use some help," Riku cried upon entering the dining room.

Haji looked at him blankly and Riku laughed, gripping his unbandaged hand and trying to pull him towards the kitchen.

"I need some help cleaning up after dinner and I know you didn't eat any so it's not fair asking but you're the only one I know will help and besides you're like a servant anyways right?"

Saya laughed as Haji was forced to follow Riku's straining form lest his arm be pulled from its socket. Haji looked back at her, alarm written over his face and maybe even… pleading?... then he disappeared as Riku tugged him bodily into the kitchen.

"Poor Haji," she giggled, then when Kai threw a rolled up piece of paper at her she attacked him, swinging her fists mercilessly at his exposed head.

Haji found himself being forced towards the sink by the little boy, Saya's smallest adopted brother. He flinched as Riku splashed water up when he plunged his arms into the suds, worrying for the welfare of his cello. He carefully set the case against the wall, then was tugged back to the sink.

"Okay can you do the dishes for me? I have to put away the left-overs so I can reheat them for tomorrow and that way I won't have to cook in the morning for once then I have to clean the kitchen so can you do the dishes?"

Riku gave him an insistent, intense look and Haji felt at a loss as to how to respond.

"If you wish," he finally said, and Riku's face brightened to full radiance.

"Thanks so much Haji you're a great help!" he yelled as he dashed to the stove, tackling the remainder of the food.

Haji looked down into the soapy water, then sighed and rolled up his sleeves. If this would make the boy stop talking to him so fast…

Saya looked around, wondering where her Chevalier might be. He couldn't have left, because he always let her know before he went anywhere. Did Riku still have him in the kitchen?

Intent on rescuing her servant, Saya went into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. Haji stood over the sink, up to his elbows in the sudsy water, patiently scrubbing at a pot. His sleeves had been rolled up to the middles of his upper arms, and his jacket lay carefully folded over a chair. Saya took a seat, shocked.

"Haji… you're doing our dishes."

He glanced to her, an almost serene expression gracing his features.

"Your Riku asked me to."

Saya had to smile at that, watching as he laid the pot atop soapy dishes stacked neatly in the other half of the split sink. His arms were really pale… but in a good way, like cream or smooth milk. Saya felt herself becoming raptly attentive to the way Haji was turning the dishes over in his hands, inspecting them carefully for a speck of food he might have missed, the soap trailing over his long and elegant fingers. Even his Chiropteran hand held a certain beauty, unbandaged for once. The claws clicked delicately over the silwerware and china, making a shiver go up Saya's spine. She shook her head to clear it, realizing that she was staring at Haji.

Haji let the water to drain from the sink, turning his attention to the piles of dishes yet to be rinsed. Saya swallowed as she saw the water running over Haji's hands, caressing the soap from them and the dishes he was rinsing. She looked at his face again as he placed a clean plate on the drying rack, almost slack-jawed at the look of content and ease he wore. Haji… liked being domestic. And Haji… was _hot­_ being domestic. Haji looked over at her then and she squeaked, averting her gaze and feeling her cheeks begin to burn in embarrassment.

"What is wrong, Saya?" he asked, pausing in his work.

"Nothing! Finish the dishes, Haji," Saya quickly said.

Haji's brows raised at the rare command, but he complied. Saya felt her gaze being drawn to him and she squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to look. The sounds of the clinking dishes, the taps from Haji's claws, the rush of the faucet all tempted her. And Haji was her Chevalier after all, and clearly he loved her and was devoted to her…

Chancing a peek, Saya felt her entire face turn red. Her gaze had been pulled, as if by some magnetic force far more powerful than she, to Haji's bottom. Squeaking again Saya leapt up and fled the room, trying to hide her flushing face.

"Saya. I did something to upset you."

Saya looked up at Haji as he stopped in front of her, jacket draped over an arm and cello slung over his shoulder. His hand was still unwrapped, the bandage atop his jacket.

"No, I just… I got distracted," Saya said, embarrassed and awkward.

Haji regarded her for a few seconds, then smiled suddenly, a small curve to his lips that immediately drew a grin from Saya.

"It is pleasing to know that I distracted you."

Saya looked up sharply, trying to sputter out a response and deny it. A crash came from inside the house and then Kai's force yelling. Saya laughed nervously.

"I will leave now, Saya."

"Okay. Will I see you tomorrow? You can play for me, and Riku too, he loves it when you play your cello."

"If it pleases you, Saya, I will do this."

As Haji turned and started to step down the stairs to the ground, a wild impulse gripped Saya. Without thinking, her hand came up and firmly smacked Haji on the backside. Haji jumped, gripping the support beam to avoid falling off the stair, staring at her with wide and shocked eyes Saya didn't know he was capable of. Frozen for a second, Saya fled inside and slammed the door, sliding down to sit against it. She listened intently with tightly closed eyes, then heard soft footsteps as her assaulted Chevalier left. Putting a hand over her mouth, Saya berated herself harshly for being so stupid, for letting herself just act on whim and crazy ones at that! But it had felt nice, and so very satisfying… Saya began to tremble, then burst out laughing. Poor Haji…


End file.
